James Graham's Trainz Thomas and Friends Remakes Voice Cast
Here is a voice cast for James Graham's Trainz Thomas and Friends remakes. Voice Cast *Kimberly *Kayla *Diesel *Eric *Dallas *Alan *David *Kidaroo *Evil Genius *Princess *Amy *Salli *Zack *Kate *Julie *Brian *Scary Voice *Jennifer *Simon *Ivy *Joey *Paul *Young Guy *French Fry *Carlos *Catherine *Steven Trainz Remakes (For The Five Strand VCI Entertainment Films) Season 1 and Season 2 (Inspired By Everyone, Including 5 Season 3 Episodes) *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves The Day (Ringo Starr-US) (Season 1) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *Thomas Goes Fishing (George Carlin) *A Cow on the Line (George Carlin) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Come for the Ride (Song) *James Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Terence the Tractor (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Thomas' Anthem (Song) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (George Carlin) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby the Tram Engine (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Thomas Breaks The Rules (George Carlin) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) (with The Thing Upstairs' Voice saying 'Burk, stop that noise!' and Dr. Robotnik's 'SILENCE!') *Percy Proves A Point (George Carlin) *Better Late Than Never (George Carlin) *Pop Goes The Diesel (Ringo Starr-US) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (Ringo Starr-US) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Percy Takes The Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *All At Sea (George Carlin) Trainz Remakes (For The Seven Strand Home Video Films) Season 3, 2, and 1 Episodes (Inspired By Everyone, Including 1 Season 4 Episode and 1 Season 5 Episode) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Horrid Lorry (Alec Baldwin) *Harold the Helicopter (Song) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (George Carlin) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Accidents will Happen (Song) *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Let's Have a Race (Song) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *The Island Song (Song) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Escape! (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) Trainz Remakes (For The Six Video Treasures Video Films) Season 4 Episodes *Granpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *A Bad Day For Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Rusty To The Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing (Song) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover (Song) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 8) (George Carlin) *Really Useful Engine (Song) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Mind that Bike (Geroge Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *The Island Song (Song) *Little Engines (Song) Category:James Graham